


Love Can Do Wonderful Things

by orphan_account



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: <333, M/M, and very fluffy, very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's daughter, Emma, doesn't like the idea of her father being with someone new. Maybe Phil is the only exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Can Do Wonderful Things

**Author's Note:**

> small tw for mention of parent death?? other then that its v cute i promise

"Emma, can I talk to you?" Dan asked, approaching her. His voice was shaking from how nervous he was but his daughter looked up at him with her curious brown eyes from her spot at the kitchen table. She nodded slowly and moved her notebook from where she was doing her homework aside, so she could pay more attention to her father. "You remember Phil, right?" 

The disgusted look from Emma's face made Dan's heart sink in his chest. "The one you've been seeing for awhile?" She asked, a hint of judgement in her tone that was distasteful. Dan didn't like it and gave her a disappointed look. "What?!" She exclaimed. "He's been around for to long, months and months," she said harshly with a sigh. "Why do you want to talk about him?"

"I.. I love him, Emma," Dan finally said some-what bluntly. His daughter looked at him with sharp eyes and a gaping, shocked mouth. "I want to be official with him." He didn't expect her to understand at first, but her reaction was not what he was expecting.

"Why?!" Emma yelled, pushing herself out of the chair. "What do you mean you want to be official?!" She continued. Dan's heart broke at the sight of tears welling up in her eyes.

"Please, Emma, listen - " Dan tried, stammering a bit but before he could say much else Emma had cut him off, hands waving dramatically towards him.

"No! You promised no one would ever replace Mom!" Emma screeched, her voice getting high pitched. The tears were finally streaming down her red face. "You promised - you lied to me!" She sobbed, wiping furiously at her cheeks. Her sad teenage side was coming out and all it was doing was hurting Dan. The hurt only became worse when she turned towards him, full of fury and screamed;

"I hate you!"

That was it. The one sentence that broke Dan's heart as he watched Emma dash away from him and run up the stairs. Once he heard the loud slam of her door echoing throughout the house, he let himself cry freely. He couldn't stop the hurt and heartbreaking sobs escaping from his mouth as the words finally sunk in. He knew she didn't mean it, but he couldn't stop crying at how harsh it was. He did the only thing he could do; pick up his cell phone and call Phil.

However when Dan heard the bright and happy tone of Phil's greeting, he choked out a quiet sob when he tried to speak that instantly worried him. "Dan?" He spoke. "Are you okay? Love, is everything alright?" It only made Dan feel worse; how kind Phil was being.

"I - I told Emma about.. Us," Dan cried, rubbing away the tears on his cheeks. "She.. she told me that - that she hates me," he choked out, the lump in his throat keeping him from being able to speak actual full sentences. "Phil - can you.. Can you come over, please?" He continued crying. All he wanted was for Phil to come over and tell him everything was going to be okay; he wanted to see the blue eyes that gave him hope that things will be fine.

"Dan, calm down," Phil said through the phone gently. He was a bit shocked but didn't show it, not wanting to make Dan feel any worse. "I need you to breathe, okay? I'll be there soon. Can you hang up and wait for me?" He asked slowly, giving Dan a moment to take in his words.

"Y-Yes," Dan replied quietly. After Phil promised once more he'd be there soon, he hung up. He then put his head into the sleeves of his jacket and cried. He cried without lifting his head until he heard the front door open and lose, and arms wrap around him.

"Oh, Dan.." Phil whispered, using his thumbs to wipe away the tears. "Emma doesn't hate you. She loves you, she loves you so much. She's just upset.." he said softly. In his head, he was ready to say what needed to be said. He was going to tell Dan that they didn't have to make their relationship official. He would never get in the way of Dan's bond with his daughter.

"I promised I-I wouldn't replace her mom.. She hates me," Dan whispered to Phil with his voice trembling violently.

"Do you want me to talk to her?" He asked quietly. "If she.. If she wants me gone, I'll go," he promised, kissing Dan's nodding head. "I'll be right back. I love you.." He wasn't sure if he would have the chance to say that again.

Nervously, Phil walked up the stairs and approached Emma's door. He could hear her muffled crying through the door but he sucked in a large breath and gently pushed open the door. "Emma..?"

Emma lifted her head from her bed's pillow. She looked exactly like Dan, with the light brown hair and dark brown eyes, and the tears streaming down her cheeks. "What the hell do you want?!" She yelled angrily.

"I want to talk to you," Phil replied gently without showing any signs of his nervousness. He chose to sit down at her spiny computer chair as she sat up in her bed to face him without a word. "Emma, I love Dan," he spoke seriously. "After my first boyfriend hurt me in ways that.. That you're to young to know.. I didn't think that I could love again. But then I met your dad," he continued softly. He waited for Emma to say something but she only looked back at him with seemingly curious eyes so he went on.

"While I do love Dan.. If you want me to leave, I will," he said softly. He stood up from his spot on the chair and moved to sit next to her on the bed to explain in better terms as she looked like she couldn't believe what he was saying to her. "Emma, I would never try to take the place of your mother," he said seriously. "I would never replace her. I want you to know and understand that. But if you think I will try.. I'll leave. I won't get in-between you and your dad."

Then Emma spoke but it wasn't what Phil was expecting. "I don't want you to leave," she whispered. "I.. I know I'm a brat, but when you came into dad's life.." She paused to take a shaky breath. "He started smiling and laughing. He was singing in the shower again. I haven't seen him like that since mom died," she said softly. "You make him happy. Please don't leave.. I don't want him sad again.." She suddenly burst out into tears again. Phil did the only thing he thought he could do - wrap his arms around her in a hug.

Surprisingly, on Phil's side, Emma had accepted the embrace. She buried herself into Phil's arms and sobbed into his shirt but he didn't mind. Instead, he rested his hand and his chin on the top of her head and used his other hand to gently rub her back. "Shh, it's okay," he hummed comfortably.

"Don't leave me like mom did," Emma sobbed. "Please don't leave us.." Even though she was young, at twelve years old, she held in the sadness of her mother dying and couldn't show it. She instead acted rude and angry so she didn't have to show how hurt she was.

"I'm not going anywhere," Phil promised. He could feel his own tears welling in his eyes from the emotional feeling from it all. "I promise I won't leave."

-x-

_3 years later ..._

Emma groaned quietly at the sound of her name. "Go away, I'm sleeping," she whined, rolling over and slowly opening her eyes to see Phil standing over her with a wide smile. She rolled her eyes. "Well, someone better be dying," she huffed before sitting up to look at him with tired eyes. Anyone could clearly tell she was Dan's kid.

Phil knelt down so he was eye level with her before speaking. He said the words quickly and bluntly, like he was ripping off a band-aid. "I want to ask Dan to marry me."

The girls' jaw dropped. "You - what did he say?!" She exclaimed loudly, waiting impatiently for his answer.

"I won't ask him yet," Phil admitted. "Because I want your permission."

Emma felt tears well up in her eyes. As the years went by, she was able to express her feelings better. "You want.. My permission?"

"If you don't want me to, I won't ask.." Phil explained. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box to open and show her. Inside there was a silver band that made Emma's eyes widen. "But if you say I can.. I will."

"Are you joking?!" Emma stated seriously. She jumped off her bed and practically knocked Phil to the ground with her hug. "I'm not his mom! Go ask him, right now!"

Phil smiled to himself as he hugged her back. Even though she has become more attached to Phil as the many days went by, and did see him as another parent, he was somewhat nervous that she would disagree and say no. He was more than glad she had seemed excited for it. He just couldn't wait to go and ask Dan.

-x-

_The day of their wedding ..._

After their vows, Phil mustered up the strength he had to do what he had asked the priest to do before everything started. He kissed Dan on the cheek quickly before turning and walking down the church's steps and to the audience, where Emma sat in the front row with a beautiful dress on, curled hair and clutching a bouquet of flowers.

"Emma Brandy Howell," he announced. "Not only do I promise to love Dan forever with all my heart, but I promise the same for you. I won't replace your mother - but as a friend, I promise I'll be here for you whenever you need me, I'll bring you to see your favorite bands, I'll go and see your favorite movies with you, I'll let you ride out your sadness and I'll buy you M&M's that you'll end up throwing at me." He knelt down on one knee and took the hands of the crying girl into his own. "I swear I'll never leave you and I'll love you as my own."

"I love you," Emma cried out. She reached out and wrapped her arms tightly around her new stepfather in a hug. "Thank you, I love you." The embrace and her kind words were just warming Phil's heart.

That day, a new family was made and many tears were shed from all three members. Emma accepted Phil as a parent and he loved her back as a daughter, no matter how many times she grew up and frustrated him. He never once stopped loving Dan and Emma.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all liked it!! <33


End file.
